Sakura, The Priestess of the Forgotten Village
by yaoiprincess101
Summary: When a mysterious girl runs into a guild member, she suddenly makes seven of our favorite mages' lives upsidedown. Having the Crystal of Izanami in her possession, she is constantly attacked and on the run, until she met the seven mages. With the help of these mages, will she find peace? Or will everything be destroyed in front of her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys…I'm back…I just finished watching the Fairy Tail movie…and I just stopped crying. Yeah…The ending really hits the spot. I also cried when…you know what…I'll let you guys figure it out yourself. Anyway…Back with another Hetalia fanficic about the movie. It is…I guess you can call it a crossover except replacing Éclair with Sakura (Nyo!Japan) and Lucy with Chun-Yan (Nyo!China). I'm thinking of adding Francis instead of Kreema…and…you know what…I'll let you guys figure it out. Again. If you haven't watched the movie…WATCH IT! I challenge you to not cry. But if you're not a fan of Fairy Tail, then you don't have to watch it—**

**Italy Romano: Yeah-yeah. We get the point idiot! Can we please go on to the story?**

**Sigh…Fine. Ok! Have fun!**

* * *

Run. Run! RUN! And run I did. Even with the wound in my side I still ran. Not once have I looked back to the village I have left behind. Soon, darkness overtook my vision and I blacked out from blood loss. When I woke up, I have no idea where or what I was doing. I noticed a stone gripped in my hand. I never did remember where that came from. All I remembered was that I was supposed to run to keep the stone safe. So I kept running. I came across a town, and found a stall selling necklaces. I asked them if they have spare string and holder I could use. Of course they had them and offered them to me. I gratefully accepted and clipped the stone onto the necklace and put it on my neck for safety. Then I ran again.

It has been five days now, and I have made a new friend, a bird named Arthur. He was small but fierce, he would risk anything to help me. He was my only companion through the journey. He was independent though, so whenever we rested, he would go fly away, but always came back. Soon, I came across another town. I kept walking however, not noticing the difference in the air of this particular town than the first one. I walked past a girl with black hair in buns before I passed out again. the last thing I heard was Arthur's voice calling my name, and another unknown female voice asking if I was okay.

* * *

**And scene! Wow. This is short. Oh well…anyway…hope you enjoyed! **

**Nyo!Japan: Wow…I can't believe you wrote this chapter without breaking the point of view! You even were able to write the bird!**

**Yeah…No matter how much I loved Momon (again…WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE!) I wanted to at least keep to the story so I felt that I had to change the bird's character too to keep it fair. Please review, follow, favorite, all of the above, or none of the above. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I'M BACK! *Cue the trash throwing* …really? Anyway, I wanted to at least start on some updating before I have the urge to procrastinate and then think that I can just go over the deadline I have set. (If you don't know what I'm talking about, read the Author's Notes story on my profile.) Anyway, I realize that the only person who reads the Author's Notes "story" is FourDimensional, and just wanted to let you know, that any plans that I have or just random blabbering in general that I can't do in regular stories are posted in that story. So make sure you look at that. I would also like it if you would follow it too, but you don't have to, since it really isn't an official story, so-**

**Italy Romano: Will you shut up and get on with the story? I think I am speaking for everyone reading this that we don't want to hear any more useless jabbering.**

**2P!Italy Veneziano: Yup! So wrap this shit up please. **

…**When did you two get here?**

**Both Italys: …5 seconds ago.**

…**okay…Anyway! Let's get on with the story! And also, there's gonna be a "Lisanna" in this story, so look forward to it!**

* * *

The first thing that I saw when I opened my eyes was a simple room with a few medical beds and a huge banner on the wall and a window. I also noticed that Arthur was missing t-Arthur! Oh no! I hope he wasn't taken by anybody! …Wait…voices? I sat up a little more in my bed-which I just realized I was on-and listened. Yup. Definitely voices, and they were coming from the single wooden door. I pressed my ear against it and listened some more.

"-and then she fell unconscious, and I didn't know where else to bring her, so I brought her here!"

That voice! I don't remember much of what happened except for walking and then suddenly falling over, but I know that was the one of the voices I heard before the darkness took over.

"And it was a good thing that we found someone who knew her way around too. I don't know what we would do if we didn't find you!"

And that was Arthur's voice! So, my savior and Arthur are talking together? Well, the other person seems nice so I don't think he would be in danger. I slowly poked my head into the room, and to my surprise, and relief, it wasn't just those two voices. In the room, there were a total of thirteen people. Including Arthur. There was a total of six females, four males, and three cats in the room, not counting Arthur.

In the girls' side, there was a girl with dark-almost brown- hair pulled into a low ponytail. She was wearing a tight oriental dress which looked like something from **Vietna****(1)** in the **Asiana****(2)**continent. The other girl looked to be a little younger than the first one, and had back hair that went a little bit past her waist, and she had a piece of curly hair sticking out on the front. She also had on an oriental pink shirt and white skirt, but it looked to be from the country of **Tai****(3)****.** They seemed to be siblings. The third girl looked more petite looking and had a ditzy look about her. She had auburn hair pulled up in a ponytail, but had a strange piece of hair sticking out of the right side that curled at the end. She had on a more modern outfit that was mainly blue, and seemed to be from the country **Italia****(4)** in the continent **Europa****(5)**. The second to last female had waist-length wavy brown hair, wearing a green military uniform **Hungaria****(6)**, a country found in the continent of Europa. She had a green barrette-like hat and a pink flower in her hair. The final girl had on an oriental navy green shirt with sleeves that were too long for her arms and a short black miniskirt. There was also a red band with the flag of the country **China****(7)**, another country in Asiana, around her right upper arm. She had chocolate brown eyes and hair, which were pulled up into twin buns atop her head.

On the boys' side, there was a tall man with another oriental blue shirt and beige pants, most likely from the country of **Thailandia****(8)**, with black hair and glasses. He also seemed to be related to the first two girls, and also seemed to be the oldest. The next one seemed to give off a radiant air of confidence. He had blonde hair with a cowlick. He also had glasses. He wore a brown leather bomber's jacket with the number 50 on the back, and had on all beige clothes. He seemed to be from **Americana****(9)**in the continent of **Northern Americas****(10)**. The third male was…quite odd, to say the least, he resembled the ditzy **Italiana****(11)** almost perfectly, I believe they are siblings, and he also had auburn hair and a strand that curls at the end, except he had a scowl on his face and his strand starts from the front of his bangs and veers off to the left. He had on all beige clothes, and was chewing on a tomato. The last boy seemed very…violent despite his looks. He had shoulder length blonde hair and green military clothes from **Switzer****(12)**. He also had a white barrette-like hat on his hand, and had a gun strapped onto his back.

Now, the cats, they were the oddest. There was a blue cat that had a white underbelly and was holding a white bear that looked like one of the bears in **Canadia****(13)**. He also seemed to be a tiny bit transparent…anyway, moving on to the white one. The white cat seemed normal enough. It had a tough but soft aura to it. The last one was a long black cat that looked more like a cross between a ferret and a bear to me than a cat. It also had a white underbelly and had a scar over its left eye.

And those were as detailed as I can get. I wanted to ask for their names, but when I opened my mouth to speak, a large growl from my stomach escaped and I turned red in embarrassment. Luckily, they were kind enough to feed me some of their own food. At least this way, I was able to make some conversation.

"So…What are your names?" I started. Trying to be friendly and open. I was never good at those kind of things, and was always lightly scolded by Arthur because of it. The first one to speak was the **Vietnan****(14)** girl.

"Oh that's right! We have yet to introduce ourselves! My name's **Tien****(15)** Li and I'm the assistant leader for the guild Fairy Tail. These two," she gestured towards the **Tainese****(16)** girl and **Thailandian****(17)** male, "are my siblings, **Meixiang****(18)** Li and **Kiet****(19)** Li." They both nodded their heads and smiled at me, saying hello.

"Ve~Ciao~! My name's Feliciana Vargas, and this is my big brother Lovino Vargas! Say hi fratello~!" the female Italiana exclaimed rather excitedly. The other Italiana, Lovino as she called him, looked away and said a small "Hi". I did an inward fangirl squeal at how cute he was. "Do you like pasta? Cause I love love LOVE pasta! But fratello likes tomatoes. He likes pasta too though. We can't have pasta without tomatoes, right fratello~?" Lovino just answered with a "tch" and walked away. "Ve~! Wait for me!" and Feliciano left.

"Sorry about those two. I don't even know why I put up with them." A voice said from behind my back. It was the white cat, and judging from the voice, it was a female. "I'm **Luise****(20)**. Luise Beilschmidt. Pleasure to meet you."

"Um. It's a pleasure to meet you too, Ms. Luise." I answered back, bowing my head out of habit. "My name's Sakura. Honda Sakura."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to find those two Italiana troublemakers before they get into any trouble." And with that, Luise left, leaving six more people to introduce themselves.

"Well then, I guess I'll go next. Hello, I'm Elizaveta Herdevary. Nice to meet you Sakura," introduced the Hungarian.

"I'M THE GREAT HERO ALFRED F. JONES! HAHAHA!" boomed the **Americanan****(21)**.

The **Switzeran****(22)** bonked Alfred in the head and scolded him for being so loud when there are people who were just trying to enjoy the quiet. He then turned to me after bonking Alfred in the head a few more times before stopping in order to preserve what precious brain cells he had left. "Ahem. My name is Vash Zwingli. Don't forget it. That is all."

'_Not very talkative, is he…_' I thought to myself. "O-okay…Nice to…meet…You?" Of course, I can't really say that about another person since I was the same way myself.

"Hello, my name is Lilli Zwingli. I am Vash's pet. Don't let Big Brother get to you. He acts that way but he really is a softie inside," said the black cat.

I blinked in surprise. "For such a buff appearance, you sure have a soft personality…" I said.

"Oh, I get that a lot."

"Hey! Aren't we missing somebody?"

Tien thought for a moment. "Yeah! We are! I wonder where Matthew went.."

"I-I'm right here…" called a small whisper of a voice. I looked around and jumped when I saw the blue cat smiling, sitting next to me.

Tien laughed and shook her head. "Haha! There you are! Honestly, how can you master the invincibility magic, yet not know how to control it?"

Matthew just sighed. "It's not my fault, I just…instinctively activate it…I guess…" He turned to me. "Anyway, as you know, my name is Matthew. Matthew Williams." He held up the polar bear. "And this, is Kuma…Kumachichi, Kumajiru? No…that wasn't it…"

Meixiang rolled her eyes and said, "It's Kumajiro, remember?"

Matthew's eyes brightened. "Oh that's right! Yeah! That's it! Thank you, Meixiang. Yup! This guy's name is Kumakichi!"

I did a sweatdrop as everyone else in the room facepalmed. Since I had everyone's introduction, I thought it was fair if I also formerly introduced myself and Arthur. I stood and bowed in my village's traditional greeting. "Konnichiwa. My name is Honda Sakura, and this little guy is my friend, Arthur Kirkland." Arthur did a tweet in response.

After that, we stayed and joined the guild Fairy Tail. I met the headmaster of the guild, Makarov, and got the stamp on my hand, like Chun-Yan. I wasn't an official magic user though, so I stayed away from the jobs that require mages, but it turned out I was really good with a sword, mainly katanas, and was also good at hand-to-hand combat, so I did join some groups when they go out monster or bounty hunting. However, it turns out I also had a few healing spells I could use, so it turns out I wasn't completely magicless after all, but I still can't go on solo missions that require magic, since the only magic I can use was healing magic. So basically I was one of the only healers in the guild besides Feliciana. Turns out she was the Dragon Slayer of Wind.

Everyone was so kind. We were all so happy. But, I should've known better than to thin k that all of that would stay. Because a year after we joined the guild, disaster struck, and nothing will ever be the same again.

* * *

**And cut! I'm so evil! I left it at a cliffhanger! …I think… Anyway, I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written! And now for those bolded names.**

**England: Now what were all those bolded names about?**

**I was just getting to that Iggy! Don't be so impatient!**

**England: Don't call me that!**

**Anyway, as you've noticed, I bolded some of the words. They will all be explained here:**

**1. Vietna-I was thinking of ways to incorporate some of their ethnicities while still maintaining some of the fictional parts of the story. Vietna came from Vietnam, as you can clearly see without me telling you. **

**2. Asiana-Basically the same thing. Just take Asia and add "na".**

**3. Tai-Again, read number one. I wanted to do something different for each country, so I just took the first three letters of "Taiwan" to create into an original country.**

**4. Italia-Do I have to say it? There was no other clever way to name Italy so I went with this.**

**5. Europa-So, in Japanese, you call Europe **_**yuroppa**_**. That's where that came from.**

**6. Hungaria-Hungaria's the same. I just took away the last letter of "Hungarian".**

**7. China-Okay, this one's a bit difficult because this is typed, not orally read, so read very carefully and make sure you understand. China in this story is pronounced **_**Cheena**_** not **_**China**_**. Okay? Understood? Okay. Moving on.**

**8. Thailandia-So I have no idea where this came from…I just took it from Hungary's fantasy country name.**

**9. Americana-Same concept as Hungaria.**

**10. Northern Americas-…I don't know. Just note that in "Americas" the "-cas" is pronounced like the "-cas" in "carcass" okay? Okay.**

**11. Italiana-Italian, Italiana. See it now?**

**12. Switzer-…I don't know…I just wanted to make it something cool and creative, but it's hard with Switzerland, you know. The best I could come up with was this.**

**13. Canadia-…Don't even ask. If you're a true Hetalian, then you should know what this is by now.**

**14. Vietnan-I think you can guess by now. It's basically what you would call someone from Vietna.**

**15. Tien-To be honest, I wasn't really sure if should use "Lien" or "Tien". In the end, I just went with "Tien" because I liked the meaning of it. If you want to know what it is, go search it. I went through a lot of trouble looking for some of these names that are bolded, and it is 11:15 PM, and I am tired.**

**16. Tainese-What you would call somebody from Tai.**

**17. Thailandian-a person from Thailandia.**

**18. Meixiang-I liked Taiwan's "original" name "Mei", but I felt it was too simple, so I glooked for some other female Taiwanese names, and I found this, and I liked it, so I used it. Simple as that.**

**19. Kiet-Now, I wasn't sure what Thailand's human name was, so I just searched for random male Thai names and found this.**

**20. Luise-I know that female Germany already had a human name which was Monika Beilschmidt, but I wanted to have an authentic female German name for Nyo!Germany. And some of the names I thought of first, though, were Magdalena, Lieselotte, Sascha(which is my name by the way), and Lorelei. However, Magadalena was a name of the Holy Priestess in Chrono Crusade, Lieselotte was the name of Ascoure in Kiddy Girl, and Lorelei was the name of the creator(?) of Auldrant in Tales of the Abyss, and Sascha is my own name. Then I found Luise, and I looked at the meaning, and I thought, '**_**this is perfect for a female Germany**_**!' and decided to use this one instead.**

**21. Americanan-Someone from Americana. Prounounced **_**Americayna**_**. **

**22. Switzeran-…Do I still have to explain this?**


End file.
